


Hope

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: Sam hadn’t quite put it all together before...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Hope

“Dean,” Sam said. He hesitated. It was a risk, to nudge the sleeping dragon, and he was maybe better off just leaving it be.

Dean turned to look at him when his silence went on just a little too long. “What’s up, Sammy?” he asked. There was a light smile resting on his face—they were finally free, a lifetime of weight finally lifted off their shoulders. He seemed almost happy.

And, well, that was the problem, wasn’t it?

Because something was missing.

“How are you?” Sam finally asked.

Dean crinkled his brow. “I’m good,” he said. “We’re free.”

“Yeah, I know, but… I know how you were last time Cas died.” Not to mention the several other times he’d been dead or presumed so. Sam hadn’t quite put it all together before, not until Chuck had showed him their doomed future. After that, it all seemed to fall into place, the thing he’d been missing for _years_.

“A mess, you mean?”

“Yeah.” Sam sighed. It wasn’t as though he wanted his brother to be miserable—just the opposite, actually. But Dean was unusually blasé, which left Sam _more_ worried about his mental state, not less.

“This time is different,” Dean said. “We know where he is. I’m gonna get him back.”

“Oh.” That was… not what he’d been expecting. “How, exactly?”

Dean shrugged. “Don’t know yet. But that primordial sludge isn’t as inescapable as it likes to think. I’ll figure something out.”

Sam sat in silence for several minutes, ruminating on the possibility. “I don’t want to be a downer, but… what if that’s not possible?” Everything that had ever come back was brought back by God or Death. He didn’t even know where to _start_ looking.

Dean set his jaw. “It has to be,” he said. He pulled into a parking space in front of Eileen’s apartment before turning to Sam again. “Now, why don’t you go get the love of your life while I figure out how to save mine.”


End file.
